Ils débarquent sur Twitter!
by Myfictions
Summary: Comment ça se passerait si nos petits amours débarqueraient sur Twitter? HUMOR, Jéremy n'est pas mort, Elena a éteint son humanité, Possibilité de Kennett (Kol/Bonnie [Bennett] ), Betty-Rose est une fille d'un soir de Damon.. Voilà, bisous! Ah, et les arobase (@) n'apparaissent pas dans le texte, alors les noms soulignés sont les pseudos Twitter des personnages! xoxo and reviews!


_**Comment ça serait si,  
nos personnages préférés  
débarqueraient sur Twitter? :p.**  
_

_Je l'ai écrite cette nuit, sur un coup de tête, désolé d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe! Et c'est la première fois que j'écris un OS comique, j'espère qu'il vous fera au moins sourire :p. Oh, et je ne sais pas pourquoi les arobase n'apparaissent pas, donc les pseudos soulignés sont les ... bah les pseudos des personnages! :p Laissez-moi vos avis, j'aimerais vraiment savoir si ça vous plaît :3. Bref, je vous laisse lire mais avant... _

_**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seulement la storyline est à moi.**_

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Une nouvelle interaction/mention._

"_ Qui c'est qui m'envoie un tweet de bonne heure..? sourit Damon._"

**Mrs. Salvatoooooore! **_newgirlinmysticfalls:_

**Super nuit que j'ai passé avec toi **_**DamonSalvatoreIsSexy**_**, à refaire!**

**Tout est dit dans mon pseudo, bébé.**→ _ DamonSalvatoreIsSexy:_

_** newgirlinmysticfalls**__**:**_** BETTY-ROSE! Tu n'est pas obligée de tweeter tout ce qu'on fait.. Et puis change ton nom stp, tu me fait honte.**

**Mrs. Salvatoooooore! **_ newgirlinmysticfalls:_

_** DamonSalvatoreIsSexy**__** Urgh, d'accord.**_

**Betty-Rose, ou la fille la plus convoitée du monde :) **_ newgirlinmysticfalls:_

_** DamonSalvatoreIsSexy**__** C'est bon! :D:D:D**_

**La nouvelle Elena Gilbert ****ღ** _ElenaGilbertLovesVamps:_

_** newgirlinmysticfalls**__**: La plus convoitée? Pfft, laisses-moi rire. Personne ne peut être plus convoitée que moi! :3**_

**Elijah je t'aime!** _KaterinaPetrovaHatesYou:_

_** ElenaGilbertLovesVamps:**_ _**Tu veux parier?**_

**La nouvelle Elena Gilbert ****ღ** _ElenaGilbertLovesVamps:_

_** KaterinaPetrovaHatesYou: **__**Urgh, t'es là, toi.. Je pensais que les vieilles personnes avaient du mal avec Twitter, apparemment non.. 0:)**_

**Elijah je t'aime!** _ KaterinaPetrovaHatesYou:_

_** ElenaGilbertLovesVamps:**__** Fait attention à ce que tu dis, je pourrai te briser la nuque à n'importe quel moment "0:)"**_

**Tout est dit dans mon pseudo, bébé.**→ _ DamonSalvatoreIsSexy:_

_** KaterinaPetrovaHatesYou **__**ElenaGilbertLovesVamps:**__** Yay! On veut un combat de filles! On veut un combat de filles! On veut un combat**_

**Tout est dit dans mon pseudo, bébé.**→ _ DamonSalvatoreIsSexy:_

_** KaterinaPetrovaHatesYou**__** ElenaGilbertLovesVamps:**__** de filles! (sorry, foutu règlement où on doit écrire un truc en moins de 140 caractères -_- )**_

**Betty-Rose, ou la fille la plus convoitée du monde :) **_ newgirlinmysticfalls:_

_** DamonSalvatoreIsSexy**__** On se revoit quand Damon? Parce que là, tu me manques vraiment.. ;)**_

**Tout est dit dans mon pseudo, bébé.**→ _ DamonSalvatoreIsSexy  
_**Elijah je t'aime!** _KaterinaPetrovaHatesYou  
_**La nouvelle Elena Gilbert ****ღ** _ElenaGilbertLovesVamps:_

_** newgirlinmysticfalls:**__**LA FERME!**_

**Betty-Rose, ou la fille la plus convoitée du monde :) **_ newgirlinmysticfalls:_

_** DamonSalvatoreIsSexy**__** KaterinaPetrovaHatesYou**__** ElenaGilbertLovesVamps**__**: Vous êtes trop méchants! Je quitte Twitter! :'(**_

**La nouvelle Elena Gilbert ****ღ** _ElenaGilbertLovesVamps:_

_**Enfin elle part celle-là! Si Katherine aussi partait, notre vie serait meilleure.. **__**#hope.**_

**Elijah je t'aime!** _ KaterinaPetrovaHatesYou:_

_** ElenaGilbertLovesVamps**__**: Bouh! Fais gaffe, chérie, je suis peut-être derrière toi...**_

**Here, bunny bunny! *u***_ StefanSalvatore:_

_** ElenaGilbertLovesVamps:**__** Oui, je te conseille de faire attention **__** KaterinaPetrovaHatesYou**__** est capable de tout..  
**_

_**1 Retweet: **__Elijah je t'aime!_

**Tout est dit dans mon pseudo, bébé.**→ _ DamonSalvatoreIsSexy:_

_** StefanSalvatore**__**: Oh, non, je voulais un "Girl Fighting" moi! **__**#boude**__**.**_

**La nouvelle Elena Gilbert ****ღ** _ElenaGilbertLovesVamps:  
_

_** StefanSalvatore**__**: Mais qui voilà? Saint Stefan is here! **__**#halleluijah.  DamonSalvatoreIsSexy**__**: Tu voudrais pas plutôt une autre gâterie..? **__**#enmanque.**_

_**1 Retweet: Tout est dit dans mon pseudo, bébé.** _→**  
**_**1 Favori: Tout est dit **__**dans mon pseudo, bébé.** _→

**Tout est dit dans mon pseudo, bébé.**→ _ DamonSalvatoreIsSexy:_

_** ElenaGilbertLovesVamps**__**: Hé! C'est mon expression, ça! (oh, et puis pour ta proposition; pourquoi pas! ;). Dans ma chambre, ce soir à 23h!) **__**#imgonnahavingfun**__**!**_

**Je vois des fantômes.. :o** _ JeremyHunter:_

_** DamonSalvatoreIsSexy**__** ElenaGilbertLovesVamps**__**: Eeeeeeurk! Dé-gueu-lasse!**_

**Ex-Miss Mystic Falls ** _CarolineBlondie:  
_

_** JeremyHunter**__** Je confirme! **__** ElenaGilbertLovesVamps**__** STEFAN EST TON ÂME-SOEUR! Grrrh**_

**La nouvelle Elena Gilbert ****ღ** _ElenaGilbertLovesVamps:_

_** CarolineBlondie**__**: Oh, toi la ferme!**_

**Love you, Sweetheart.**_ KlausM_Hybride:_

_** ElenaGilbertLovesVamps**__** Non, toi la ferme! Montres un peu de respect envers Caroline!**_

**I'm Sexy and I Know It! **_ TheKolMikaelson:_

_**Je vous observe... **__** KlausM**__**_**__**Hybride**__** CarolineBlondie**__** ElenaGilbertLovesVamps JeremyHunter **__**DamonSalvatoreIsSexy**__** StefanSalvatore**__** KaterinaPetrovaHatesYou  
**_**  
**_**1 Retweet: **__I'm a witch._✡

**Quater-Back/Seul humain à MF.. **_ MattD_:

_** TheKolMikaelson**_ _**Mec, t'es vraiment #bizarre..**_

2 Retweets:

_JE VEUX CE FOUTU REMÈDE! __**, **__Où est Rebekah Mikaelson?_

**Où est Rebekah Mikaelson?** _ AprilYoung:_

_**Vous n'auriez pas vu Rebekah? :(**_

**JE VEUX CE FOUTU REMÈDE!** _ BarbieKlaus:_

_** AprilYoung**__** Oh je suis là, chérie. On se rappelle tout à l'heure! **__**#bye**_

**JE VEUX CE FOUTU REMÈDE!** _ BarbieKlaus:_

_** MattD**__** Quand est-ce qu'on se voit? Pour tes cours, bien sûr.. Et on pourrait commencer par l'italien! Perché l'italiano è più facile da apprendere. **_(1)

**Quater-Back/Seul humain à MF.. Ah non, y'a April aussi! :') **_ MattD:_

_** BarbieKlaus**_ _**Hum ce soir? Ouais, si tu veux.. Bon, je vais au Mystic Grill, buenos dias!**_

**I'm a witch.**_ BonnieBennett_sorcière:_

_** MattD**_ **Ça**_**, ça veut dire "bonjour" et en plus c'est en espagnol...**_

**Quater-Back/Seul humain à MF.. Ah non, y'a April aussi! :') **_ MattD:_

_** BonnieBennett_sorcière:**_ _**#awkward.. #off.**_

**Tout est dit dans mon pseudo, bébé.**→ _ DamonSalvatoreIsSexy:_

_**Comme ça, **__**BarbieKlaus**__** parle italien? Oh cara, sei fatta per me! Occorrerebbe che si veda, una sera.. **_(2)

**JE VEUX CE FOUTU REMÈDE! **_ BarbieKlaus:_

_** DamonSalvatoreIsSexy**__**Oh, caro, sei certo molto a letto buono, ma una volta ciò basta. Senza offenderti. 0:) **_(3)

**Tout est dit dans mon pseudo, bébé.**→ _ DamonSalvatoreIsSexy:_

_** BarbieKlaus**__**Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates.. ;)**_

**La nouvelle Elena Gilbert ****ღ** _ElenaGilbertLovesVamps:_

_** DamonSalvatoreIsSexy**__** BarbieKlaus:**__**Je peux savoir ce que vous vous dîtes?!**_

**JE VEUX CE FOUTU REMÈDE! **_ BarbieKlaus:_

_** ElenaGilbertLovesVamps**__**: Jalouse? }:)**_

**Tout est dit dans mon pseudo, bébé.**→ _ DamonSalvatoreIsSexy:_

_** BarbieKlaus**__** ElenaGilbertLovesVamps**__** Les filles, les filles.. Vous n'allez pas vous battre pour moi, quand même? (**__**#girlfighting**__**! **__**#girlfighting**__**!)**_

**Elijah je t'aime! **_ KaterinaPetrovaHatesYou:_

_** BarbieKlaus**__**Elle ne peut pas, elle a éteint son humanité...**_

**JE VEUX CE FOUTU REMÈDE! **_ BarbieKlaus:_

_** KaterinaPetrovaHatesYou**__**Ah ouais.. J'avais oublié. En même temps, tu m'excuseras, mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire, de me souvenir de ses histoires.. :p**_

1 Retweet:

_ Elijah je t'aime!_

**L'Alpha, c'est moi! **_ TyLockwood:_

_**Hello, world! Bonjour mon amour **__** CarolineBlondie**__** 3  
**_

_**1 Favori: **__Ex-Miss Mystic Falls_

**Love you, Sweetheart.**_NiklausM_Hybride:_

_** TyLockwood**__**: 5, 4, 3..**_

**L'Alpha, c'est [pas] moi! **_ TyLockwood:_

_** NiklausM_Hybride**__**: Ok, ok, je pars -_-" **__**#off**__**.**_

**Ex-Miss Mystic Falls ** _CarolineBlondie:_

_** NiklausM_Hybride**__**: KLAUS! T'es vraiment qu'un petit con d'hybride!**_

**La nouvelle Elena Gilbert ****ღ** _ElenaGilbertLovesVamps:_

_** CarolineBlondie**__**: C'est un "petit con d'hybride" que t'aime..! **__**#true**__**.  
**_

_**2 Retweet:**__ Love you, Sweetheart.__**, **__Elijah je t'aime!  
__**1 Favori:**__ Love you, Sweetheart._

**Ex-Miss Mystic Falls ** _ CarolineBlondie:_

_** ElenaGilbertLovesVamps**__**: N'importe quoi! Oh, et puis ça part en cacahuètes ici, bye! **__**#off**__**.**_

**Hailey. **__Hailey_:_

_** NiklausM_Hybride**__**Bébé, ton enfant me déchire le ventre! **__**#mal**__**#enceinte**__**.**_

_** ElenaGilbertLovesVamps**__**  
**__** JeremyHunter**__**  
**__** DamonSalvatoreIsSexy**__**  
**__** StefanSalvatore**__**  
**__** KaterinaPetrovaHatesYou**** -**_**} **_**QUOI?! Hailey est enceinte de **__** NiklausM_Hybride **_**?!  
**_** BarbieKlaus**__  
__** BonnieBennett_sorcière  
TheKolMikaelson**_

**Love you, Sweetheart.**_NiklausM_Hybride:_

_** _**__**Hailey**__**_ Combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ne pas m'appeler "Bébé" ?**_

**Hailey. **__Hailey_:_

_** NiklausM_Hybride**__** Sorry! **__**#off**__**.**_

**La nouvelle Elena Gilbert ****ღ** _ElenaGilbertLovesVamps:_

_**J'en connais une qui sera contente d'apprendre ça, tiens! (cc **__** CarolineBlondie**__**)**_

**Love you, Sweetheart.**_KlausM_Hybride:_

_** ElenaGilbertLovesVamps**__** Pas un mot sur ça à Caroline, ok? Sinon, je te briserai les os un par un, et je te les ferais bouffer! **_

_**1 Favori: **__Elijah je t'aime!_

**Elijah je t'aime!**_KaterinaPetrovaHatesYou: _

_** NiklausM_Hybride**__**ElenaGilbertLovesVamps**__: __**Yummy! Ca doit être bon, des os d'une Gilbert, non? **__**#joke**__**.**_

**Tout est dit dans mon pseudo, bébé.**→ _ DamonSalvatoreIsSexy:_

_**Complètement hors sujet mais, **__** ElenaGilbertLovesVamps**__** tu ne veux pas qu'on avance notre RDV à maintenant? Ce soir, je pars rendre visite à un ami à New-York.**_

**La nouvelle Elena Gilbert ****ღ** _ElenaGilbertLovesVamps:_

_** DamonSalvatoreIsSexy**__** Quand tu veux chéri, je suis juste derrière toi!**_

**Tout est dit dans mon pseudo, bébé.**→ _DamonSalvatoreIsSexy:_

_**Et c'est vrai, elle est juste derrière moi! **__**#jesuislevampireleplusheureuxdumonde**__**! **__**#off**__**.**_

**Je vois des fantômes.. :o** _JeremyHunter:_

_** DamonSalvatoreIsSexy**__** ElenaGilbertLovesVamps**__**: Je le redis, mais.. EEEEUUURK! *vomis* **__**#killmenow**__**! Le monde est si cruel.. **__**#off**__**.**_

**I'm Sexy and I Know It! **_ TheKolMikaelson:_

_**Je vous observe.. Plus. Ca a été intéressant au début, mais plus maintenant. Je vais me mettre devant le miroir et m'admirer, goodbye! **__**#off**__**.  
**_

_**1 Retweet: **__I'm a witch._✡

**I'm a witch.✡ **_ BonnieBennett_sorcière:_

_**Moi aussi je pars. **__**#off**__**.**_

**Elijah je t'aime! **_ KaterinaPetrovaHatesYou:_

_**J'hallucine, ou la sorcière retweet les tweet de Kol depuis tout à l'heure? Elle est peut-être **__**#inlove**__** ?  
**_

_**3 Retweets:**__ Love you, Sweetheart.__**, **__Here, bunny bunny! *u* __**, **__JE VEUX CE FOUTU REMÈDE!_

**La nouvelle Elena Gilbert ****ღ** _ElenaGilbertLovesVamps:_

_**En direct, avec **__**DamonSalvatoreIsSexy**__**! **__** /D4E08InNiL**_

**Here, bunny bunny! *u* **_ StefanSalvatore__ **:  
**_**Elijah je t'aime! **_ KaterinaPetrovaHatesYou_** :  
**_**JE VEUX CE FOUTU REMÈDE! **__ BarbieKlaus__ **:  
Love you, Sweetheart.**__ NiklausM_____Hybride__** :**_

_** ElenaGilbertLovesVamps DamonSalvatoreIsSexy Ewwwwwww! Gardez ça pour vous! #OFF!  
**_

* * *

_(1) "Parce que l'italien est plus facile à apprendre."_

(2) "Oh, chérie, tu es faite pour moi! Il faudrait qu'on se voit, un soir.."

(3) "Oh chéri, certes tu es très bon au lit, mais une fois ça suffit. Sans t'offenser."

_REVIEWS S'IL VOUS PLAIIIIT :3._


End file.
